With the improvement of people's life quality, a gradually increasing storage requirement for a refrigerator makes refrigerator products with a large capacity become popular. However, an enlarged capacity will lead to a correspondingly increased size of the refrigerator, and the door body of the refrigerator will also become taller and wider. Because users will frequently open the large-sized door body when they fetch goods, cooling capacity in the refrigerator will leak heavily which causes a compressor to frequently start and thus leads to increased energy consumption of the refrigerator. In addition, due to the deeper depth of the refrigerator, it will be more difficult for users to fetch goods if the goods are not placed in good classification, when a large number of goods are stored in the refrigerator.
FIG. 1 is a refrigerator in the prior art, including a refrigerator door 01. A storage space (not shown) is provided on the refrigerator door 01. A secondary door 03 is provided outside of an opening 02 of the storage space. A revolving shaft 04 of the secondary door 03 is arranged horizontally on the bottom of the opening 02. The secondary door 03 is rotated about the revolving shaft 04 to open or enclose the opening 02. Because commonly used goods are arranged inside the storage space on the refrigerator door 01, it is just needed to open the secondary door 03 when users fetch them. This avoids opening and closing the large-sized refrigerator door 01 frequently, thereby reducing the leakage of the cooling capacity in the refrigerator and decreasing the energy consumption of the refrigerator.
When the secondary door 03 is opened, an angle between the secondary door 03 and the refrigerator door 01 will become larger as the secondary door 03 rotates about the revolving shaft 04, leading to increased space occupied by the refrigerator. The secondary door 03 will occupy a certain external space when it is fully opened, causing unnecessary limitations. And, the secondary door 03 sometimes blocks in front of the human body and thus increases the difficulty in fetching goods. In addition, opening the door each time will cause the full opening of the opening 02 on the refrigerator door 01. As a result, loss of cooling capacity remains heavy.